


Home

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean slept best in his baby.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: sleeping; Character: The Impala.





	Home

Dean slept best in his baby.

It was cramped and narrow for his tall frame, and a jacket wasn’t the best pillow, but her seats were comfortable and she always kept him warm.

Best of all, he was safe. He never had nightmares when Baby was his bed. Hell couldn’t touch him, guilt couldn’t touch him, grief couldn’t touch him. She wrapped him in her dark wings and he knew that if she could, she would never let anything hurt him.

“Night, Baby,” Dean said, low, so Sam wouldn’t make fun. Baby always heard him.

Dean slept best at home.

**Author's Note:**

> The very talented supernutjapan wrote a wonderful fic from the Impala's perspective, partly in reaction to this story! [Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150991).


End file.
